There are numerous personal appliances used by consumers every day. Examples of such personal appliances include but are not limited to shaving razors, electric shavers, epilators, body scrubbers, toothbrushes and hair brushes. Proper usage techniques of such personal appliances facilitate the overall efficacy of the product providing the user with a more positive experience than he or she would have otherwise experienced. Such positive usage experiences will likely lead to continued product usage. Providing the user with information about proper usage techniques for using personal appliance has been limited.
Razors with sensors have been used to provide information to the user. Razors with proximity sensors or cameras have been used to provide information on blade attrition. Razors with force sensors have been used to provide the user with information on the amount of force being applied to the skin. By tracking the force being applied during the shave provides a metric to gauge blade dulling and predict blade attrition. Razors having sensors to count shaving strokes have been used to again assist with blade attrition. Cameras have been used to provide users with boundary indicators such as distinguishing between areas of long hair such as side burns adjacent to areas of shorter hair length.
While these existing sensors do assist in providing the user with some basic information they fall well short of providing the usage information needed for an improved shave. To provide the user with the necessary usage information for an improved shave, the razor or personal appliance needs to have sensors that provide the user with useful information and/or data about the user's shave. With the useful information and/or data about user's shave the user can see how he or she is shaving and can discover ways to improve the shave.
Similarly, providing useful usage information and/or data about the usage experience regarding other personal appliances such as grooming appliances, cosmetic appliances and beauty appliances enables the user to see how they are currently using the device and discover ways to improve their usage of the personal appliance.